


Hombre de ciencia

by InspireDeath



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireDeath/pseuds/InspireDeath
Summary: Tras una confusa noche de fiesta la relación entre Senkuu y Gen cambia de forma drástica. El científico no se deja llevar y ve la situación como lo que es. El mentalista... finge muy bien que hace lo mismo.¿Cuánto está dispuesto a arriesgar un hombre de ciencia por un mentiroso?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Hyouga/Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, tenía que hacer esto. Subiré capítulos dos veces al mes posiblemente y, eso, gracias por leer. Quejas y mensajes de odio en los comentarios, besitos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol, sexo y diversión, las palabras que envuelven a la juventud. Senkuu no quería ser envuelto en esas palabras.

La mesa de trabajo típica de un cobertizo se tambaleaba chocando con fuerza contra la pared de madera. Hacía un sonido constante, como si se tratase de un compás musical marcando el ritmo de las caderas del chico más pequeño, aunque en realidad fuese al revés. Él estaba causando tal estruendo.

–No… Yo, yo ya no…– Balbuceó entre jadeos y lágrimas el más alto, queriendo dar a entender que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. El nivel de alcohol en su sangre le impedía articular correctamente las palabras. 

–Está bien, yo… también.–El peliblanco contestó firme, mientras arremetía con más fuerza y profundidad en la cavidad del mayor. Pese a que se encontraba bajo los mismos efectos de ebriedad que el contrario, por su parte, Senkuu no permitiría que se le escuchase así de vulnerable y extasiado. Su subconsciente era más fuerte que eso.

Probablemente al día siguiente su cerebro no tendría más que lagunas mentales, pero en ese momento se esforzaría por escucharse sobrio y consciente, aunque su vista estuviese borrosa y su mente nublada, y claro, estaba teniendo sexo con un querido amigo suyo. Oh, y no llevaba preservativo. Estaba demasiado lejos de estar sobrio y consciente. Tanta información sobre sexualidad, tantos libros que repasó sobre adolescencia y cómo evitar problemas en dicha etapa, y ahora estaba metiendo su miembro hinchado y viril en el anillo de músculos de un hombre sin lubricación y mucho menos protección. Un embarazo no sería el problema, estaba ebrio pero eso no lo hacía estúpido, no se preocuparía por algo así. Pero si tan sólo su mente lograra disipar un poco los efectos del alcohol, entonces se daría cuenta de algunos puntos importantes.

1\. Los dos eran hombres. Senkuu se creía un asexual arromántico, aunque nunca tuvo motivos para indagar sobre eso.

2\. Probablemente Gen había tomado mucho más que él, y al día siguiente podría odiarlo de por vida. Algo inevitable pero doloroso y con razones válidas.

3\. La situación fue tan esporádica que podía haber roto el cuerpo del mayor, los hombres no se autolubrican.

4\. ¿Si quiera recordaba cómo habían terminado de esa forma? Absolutamente no.

–Senkuu-chan…–Lo llamó, con ese tono de voz tan agridulce que le encantaba, pero ahora tenía un ligero toque de fatiga. Su voz flaqueó y entonces el peliblanco, sin darse cuenta de sus actos, se inclinó a besarlo. 

Y falló, le besó la nariz y fue un beso tan puro e inocente que parecía parodiar el ambiente lascivo y lujurioso en el que se encontraban. El mentalista se hubiese reído de no ser porque finalmente Senkuu había enterrado su erección en su punto más dulce, mandando choques de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas temblaron alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño, apretando con fuerza su interior y dejando salir un gemido ahogado.

La presión ejercida alrededor del miembro de Senkuu fue suficiente para liberarse también en lo más profundo de su querido amigo el mentalista. Sus respiraciones agitadas tras tal acto y sus cuerpos calientes, temblorosos y con cansancio. Había sido rápido, muy poco consistente y sin motivo alguno, pero de eso se trataba. Senkuu trataba de aclarar sus ideas sin poder lograrlo, sólo sabía que se sentía extasiado, sí, pero no sentía nada más. Esperaba otro sentimiento. O no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y estaba sobrepensando las cosas cuando a penas podía pensar.

–Vamos a la casa, hará frío más tarde.–Logró decir el más “consciente" de los dos, antes de subir su pantalón y acomodarse la camisa. No buscaría la ropa de Gen, estaba demasiado oscuro y a penas podía ver vagamente por la luz de la luna.

El pelinegro haría un comentario como que “más tarde” serían las 7 de la mañana y comenzaría a salir el sol, pero su estado no le permitía pensar en ironías en ese momento. Sólo asintió y enderezó su espalda, dejando de temblar por el post orgasmo. Bajó de la mesita de un pequeño salto, como si sus caderas no estuviesen gritando de dolor y su nariz no estuviese a punto de caerse por el frío de la madrugada. Trató de buscar su ropa fallando olímpicamente, ya que sólo había logrado encontrar sus pantalones y una de sus calcetas. Ni ropa interior, ni camiseta, ni suéter, nada más, sus zapatos los había dejado en el recibidor de la casa.

El científico comenzó a salir ignorando su situación, él tenía su ropa completa ya que no vio buena la idea de desnudarse. Gen salió tras de él con su pantalón y su calceta sin par.

El escenario que vieron era post-apocalíptico. Lo que parecían ser cadáveres de adolescentes estaban tirados por todo el césped, con un posible coma etílico. Senkuu avanzaba sin prestarles atención, concentrado en no caerse a causa de su propio mareo. Continuó caminando hasta que recordó que venía con alguien, y ese alguien podía estar mucho peor. 

–Est… estoy bienn, Senkuu-chan.–Murmuró el mentalista al sentir la mirada poco convincente de preocupación por parte de Senkuu. Y es que tenía motivos, Gen lograba levantarse unos 5 segundos y entonces volvía a desplomarse sobre algún chico que yacía en el suelo. Su cuerpo parecía hecho de flan y si pudiese enfocarlo correctamente, podría darse cuenta de que seguía al científico prácticamente a ciegas ya que tenía los ojos a nada de cerrarse.

–Ven, aquí.–Senkuu formó otra frase coherente, y extendió la mano hasta la altura del mentalista. Este la tomó y se apoyó completamente de ella para levantarse. Cuando estuvo de pie sólo se acercó lo suficiente a Senkuu para abrazar su costado y finalmente cerrar los ojos.–Hey, no, no. Todavía no llegamos.–Aclaró lo obvio. No hubo respuesta. Suspiró con pesar al notar que Gen estaba desconectado y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud completamente derribada. Sus ojos ardían y los sentía hinchados, pero no sentía dolor. No aún.

Llegó a la puerta del jardín y con su mano libre trató de abrir la puerta varias veces, y al no lograrlo, talló su cara con frustración. Aún seguía ebrio y ya estaba odiando completamente estar así. No quería imaginarse cómo se tomaría la resaca.

Una voz completamente distorsionada resonó a su lado. 

–Hermano, déjame ayudarte. Para eso estamos los hermanos.–Un chico que a penas recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta se acercó, ayudándole a abrir la puerta que daba a la cocina de la casa. Este mismo ni siquiera lo volteó a ver cuando salió corriendo al baño. Cada paso que daba hacia alusión a un astronauta o alguien con problemas para caminar. Parecido a Gen en ese estado.

Bufó y siguió su camino. Se había fijado la meta de llegar a la habitación de invitados. Seguramente la de Ryūsui estaría ocupada por él y alguien, algo o algunos más, y quería evitar traumas o más arrepentimientos. Agradeció a los arquitectos por dejar algunas habitaciones en la planta baja de la enorme mansión, y por ponerles puertas con seguro. Así aunque tratase de abrir la puerta, evitaría situaciones incomodas con otras personas. Claro, si es que todos eran personas cultas y cerraban bien las puertas cuando usaban las habitaciones para cosas indebidas.

Pasó de puerta en puerta, casi todas cerradas. Las que estaban abiertas sólo revelaban cosas realmente bizarras que sólo alguien de otro mundo vería con sentido. Bastante raro, así eran las personas que invitaba Ryūsui a sus fiestas. Sólo le quedaban las dos del final. Si no lograba entrar a ninguna de esas simplemente se tumbaría en el suelo y usaría a Gen como almohada. Estaba demasiado cansado, y siendo que había prácticamente cargado al mentalista hasta ahí, sus piernas flaqueaban.

Abrió la primera puerta sin dudar y aliviado de que no tenía seguro. Oh, pero había gente ahí. No logró asustarse ni incomodarse ya que sobre la cama estaba Yuzuriha dormida plácidamente mientras Taiju “velaba" por su sueño, dormido en la orilla de la cama. Por mucho la escena más sana que había visto esa noche. Salió de ahí dejándoles su privacidad y detestó al universo ya que sólo le quedaba la última puerta. Su suerte lo odiaba, mucho, y lo más seguro es que esa puerta…

Oh, estaba abierta y vacía.

Entró, notó vagamente que no había nadie, y cerró la puerta accidentalmente de un portazo. Tenía en mente que debía ponerle seguro a la puerta para evitar malentendidos —completamente entendidos— pero antes de que pudiese ponerlo, miró su hombro y ahí estaba a medio desplomar un mentalista. Sus piernas respondían para ““caminar””, pero su peso estaba todo recargado en el hombro de Senkuu. No lo sentía pero en el futuro eso le dolería. 

–Al carajo.–Sentenció caminando con pesar hasta la cama y dejándose caer sobre ella, no sin antes haber lanzado al mentalista a la misma. No era fuerte, pero si se lo proponía, podía sacar volando al delgaducho de Gen. Respiró pesadamente mientras sentía la comodidad de la cama bajo su tacto, y entonces miró cómo ambos estaban con su incómoda ropa. Pensó en lo más obvio, nadie debía dormir con ropa, no era bueno, así que se estiró para despojar a Gen de sus pantalones y él hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Mucho mejor. El hombre de ciencia aún no se daba cuenta de los hechos, aún no procesaba todo lo que había hecho y aún estaba haciendo.

Luchó unos 5 segundos contra las sábanas para poder taparse y tapar al mayor, y cayó en un profundo sueño. Su mente no podía más, tampoco su cuerpo, estaba tan agotado que simplemente se desconectó del mundo. Probablemente no recordaría lo amable que había sido, no recordaría al hermano astronauta que le ayudó a abrir la puerta y mucho menos recordaría su noche de pasión en el cobertizo de la mansión de los Nanami. 

No, para nada. 

–¡Dios mío, Senkuu! ¡¿Tú y Gen?! –El grito más irritante con la voz más escandalosa que pudo haber oído el científico en toda su vida. Sus palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su cerebro estaba palpitando contra su cráneo. Quería enterrarse contra su almohada pero algo no se lo permitía Volvió a intentarlo, pero simplemente no podía. Algo en su cama estaba estorbando completamente.

¿Estaba en su cama? ¿Por qué Taiju le había gritado si estaba en su cama?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? 


	2. Batido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen se comporta de forma extraña y Senkuu no quiere lidiar con la inevitable culpa.

La mirada del de ojos rubí brillaba contra los rayos del sol, la brisa matutina revoloteaba contra los dos mechones que colgaban frente a su rostro; Había abierto la ventana de la habitación con la intención de tomar aire fresco. Recordaba patéticamente cómo en su estado de ebriedad creía tontamente que no recordaría nada. Claro que lo recordaba, recordaba desde el cobertizo hasta cómo él mismo se encargó de desnudar a Gen y a sí mismo para dormir. De sólo pensarlo se sentía totalmente frustrado y avergonzado, definitivamente ese no era él.

Y es que sí, aún seguía bastante arrepentido y no podía encontrar soluciones óptimas. Todo estaba mal, realmente se había equivocado y él, no sabía qué decir. Esperaba pacientemente a que el mentalista despertase y mágicamente pudiera arreglar todo, realmente su última esperanza estaba en eso. No había sido un proyecto científico, no había sido una falla en el reactor, eran emociones humanas y errores estúpidos de adolescentes ebrios. No sabía lidiar con ello y mucho menos cómo tomarlo, nunca creyó necesario prepararse para una situación así porque francamente lo veía imposible, pero la realidad le daba un golpe cada que veía la delgada silueta de su amigo desnudo sobre la cama. Incluso el dolor de cabeza se iba cuando veía lo realmente preocupante que era la situación. Senkuu no quería perder a un amigo tan importante por un error tan dramático. 

Sus pensamientos ansiosos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando la figura poco esbelta se removía entre las sábanas. El chico que yacía apoyado en el marco de la ventana se enderezó firmemente, como si tuviese que prepararse para afrontar la peor consecuencia. 

–Ugh, mi cabeza...–Se quejó el de cabello azabache, logrando sentarse en la orilla de la cama para luego llevar sus manos a su cien. Murmullos de arrepentimiento por haber tomado demasiado, y entonces se detuvo. El menor lo miraba atento, y aunque no podía ver su rostro debido a que se encontraba de espaldas y solo lograba ver su pálida espalda, sus ojos captaban cada mínimo movimiento, inclusive el meneo que hacían sus hombros cada que respiraba. Por un segundo ese meneo se detuvo y Senkuu también dejó de respirar. Probablemente ya había entendido todo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, sólo se escuchaba la remota respiración del joven científico que de forma completamente notoria trataba de mantenerse en calma. Era una persona civilizada, una persona de ciencia, esto podría arreglarse.

–Gen. Me gustaría hablar contigo.– Habló firme rompiendo completamente la atmósfera incómoda. Avanzó sólo un poco, como si tuviese miedo de acercarse, pero tenía en mente que se lo tomaría como una persona madura y consciente. 

El mencionado se encogió ligeramente de hombros como una forma de estirarse y se levantó de la cama haciendo un pequeño ruido de resorte, desenvolvió su cuerpo de la sábana y caminó con lentitud hasta Senkuu, totalmente inerte a su desnudez. Sólo así el menor había notado que su caminar en realidad era mucho más delicado y femenino de lo que creía, pero sin lugar a dudas se abstendría de verle más de lo necesario. No quería más malas ideas.

–¿Te parece si hablamos después de que coma algo? No me siento bien, y probablemente tu tampoco, así que prepararé algo para ambos si gustas.–Finalizó y tras una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión se dio la vuelta para buscar sus pantalones. No fue tan difícil siendo que dicha prenda estaba a pie de la cama.–Aquí estaban.

–Lo siento mentalista, pero necesito preguntar... –Hizo una pausa llevando su meñique al oído para rascar con nerviosismo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó-? –El mayor le interrumpió con un prolongado "shh".

–En realidad no lo recuerdo, pero no es tan difícil de suponer.–Habló honesto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para ponerse los pantalones. Una vez los deslizó por sus pulcras piernas y los abrochó, se dispuso a continuar.– Por eso necesito preguntar ahora yo, ¿sabes dónde está el resto de mi ropa?

Un incómodo Senkuu trataba de no enrojecer. La situación era tan bizarra para él que decidió tomarlo con simpleza, justo como Gen. No era la gran cosa, no era realmente importante.

–Cobertizo. 

Por un segundo notó una chispa de luz en los ojos casi grises del contrario, pero entonces se volvieron a apagar. Parecía no haber logrado recordar nada y el peliblanco realmente se sentía culpable de recordar casi todo.

–Vaya, gracias.– Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Ahora Senkuu se dio cuenta de que no caminaba de forma delicada por gusto, si no que estaba lastimado. Eso le hizo un hueco al corazón del más joven debido a que había sido su culpa, lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, pero era mejor no comentar nada por el momento.– Si quieres hablar espérame en la cocina.

Tras eso abrió la puerta y salió sin más, dejando a un Senkuu con más preguntas que respuestas. Confiaba ciegamente en Gen, y sabía que no reaccionaría con odio ni rencor por lo que había pasado, pero aún existía esa posibilidad así que se sentía realmente aliviado de que no hubiese sido así. Ahora lo que le molestaba era que no estaba demostrando ninguna reacción prevista por el científico. No se esperaba que le restase importancia, de hecho creía que lo hablarían y entonces olvidarían el suceso, pero probablemente eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y entonces le esperaba algo mucho peor.

–Ya, es hora de parar.–Se dijo a sí mismo, tallándose el rostro como una forma de aliviar su tensión. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto y ahora realmente estaba sediento. Sentía que no había tomado agua en meses, lo cuál era imposible pero así se sentía.

Suspiró ruidosamente, mentalizandose a que debía dejarlo ir. Su amigo sabría qué hacer, estaba estudiando psicología y siempre había sido una persona lo suficientemente sensata y comprensiva con él, no tenía por qué cambiar nada. Caminó hasta la cama para ponerse su calzado y entonces salir. El peliblanco estaba completamente vestido, claramente después de que Taiju le levantase con tremendo grito y luego le interrogase como noticiero, se había vestido por completo. No planeaba ir en ropa interior por ahí.

Sin perder más tiempo salió de esa habitación. 

–Nos vemos el lunes entonces.–Se despidió la chica Yuzuriha con una enorme sonrisa. Se adelantó abriendo la puerta principal para luego salir y esperar a su amigo-novio Taiju.

El joven fornido se acercó lo suficiente a Senkuu como para poder susurrar sin que la chica lo escuchase.

–Senkuu, antes no me dejaste preguntar.–Habló con la voz más baja que pudo, al mismo tiempo recordando como en la mañana lo había ahuyentado de su habitación a base de gritos y zapatos volando.– ¿Tú y Gen...?

–Grandulón, prometo que te hablaré de esto cuando crea que es lo mejor.–Puso una mano sobre el hombro del contrario y con una típica sonrisa ladina le restó importancia.– Ahora ve con ella. Todo está bien.

–¿Entonces no vas con nosotros? –Preguntó, a lo que el peliblanco sólo negó sin borrar la sonrisa. Eso era suficiente para Taiju, quien lo conocía tan bien.–De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes. Cuídate Senkuu.– Se apresuró a decir antes de darle un golpe en el brazo y salir de la residencia, dando un portazo.

El cerebro del científico se retorcía ante cada sonido demasiado fuerte. No volvería a tomar nunca más, y no es que tuviese el interés, de hecho no sabía por qué se había dejado llevar tanto. No recordaba nada antes del cobertizo así que sólo quedaba investigar, pero en otro momento ya que seguramente Gen ya lo estaría esperando en la cocina. Sin prisa comenzó a caminar hasta dicho espacio, esperando no encontrarse con ningún conocido más. 

–Senku-chan, ¿me acompañas a desayunar? –Preguntó animadamente una vez el científico puso un pie en la cocina. El lugar estaba demasiado bien equipado, y Gen parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

–No veo por qué no.–Contesto sin más, llegando a la isla de la cocina para sentarse en una de las altas sillas que ahí permanecían, deslumbrantes como todo en esa casa.– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No, gracias.–El mentalista se limitó a decir antes de continuar con lo suyo. No había mirado a Senkuu ni una sola vez, y eso hacía sentir bastante incómodo al nombrado. Trataba de disimular manteniendo una postura normal y una expresión como siempre, sin mucho qué decir, pero era consciente de lo complicado que sería engañar a alguien que estudiaba con tanto ímpetu la mente humana.

El silencio se mantuvo intacto por al rededor de 10 minutos. El menor simplemente miraba la espalda del más alto, viendo cómo se movía con gracia y sin movimientos innecesarios. A veces se quedaba pensando y notaba que el mentalista realmente no era muy diestro cocinando, pero claro que sabía ciertas cosas que el propio peliblanco desconocía, ya que en casa sólo llegaba a cocinar ramen instantáneo y comida chatarra cuando su 'viejo' no estaba. De tanto mirar al pelinegro comenzó a incomodarse él sólo, varias preguntas cruzaron por su mente antes de negar y decidir que lo mejor sería desviar su atención de él. Al menos eso pensó antes de notar que sus piernas eran realmente arqueadas, simplemente sus muslos no chocaban entre ellos y eso era bastante notorio pese a que ahora sí estaba completamente vestido y arreglado. Se llegaba a preguntar si ya le había dejado de doler la cadera, aún se sentía bastante culpable por eso.

–¿Quieres un batido de almendras y plátano? Sirve muy bien para la resaca, pero también te puedo pasar una botella de agua y con eso sobrevives.–Se burló un poco antes de estirarse hasta el batido que tenía ya preparado en la licuadora para servirse en un vaso con decoraciones realmente llamativas.

–El batido no suena mal.–Contestó, igual de seco que las respuestas anteriores. Parecía que el mayor ni siquiera se inmutaba del ambiente, pero oh, claro que estaba leyendo hasta las letras pequeñas.

–Me parece bien.–Finalizó con un tono de voz dulce y alegre, antes de servir otro vaso y ahora encarar a Senkuu para darle su batido, delicada y lentamente sobre la mesa.

Un nuevo silencio que realmente no duró mucho, ya que en menos de 1 minuto Gen ya estaba extendiéndole un plato y cubiertos al chico que esperaba en la mesa. Tenía de todo, fruta dulce y tomates, un pan tostado y un pequeño omelette envuelto como si fuese una rosa. Parecía comida propia de un bento pero puesta en un plato. Se sentó en la silla frente al menor después de colocar un plato idéntico, con los mismos alimentos y su batido ya a la mitad. 

–Provecho, Senkuu-chan.–Murmuró antes de comenzar a comer. A diferencia de Senkuu, Gen comía lentamente pero con un ritmo bastante peculiar. Parecía medir cada bocado y darse su tiempo para comer, hasta su manera de llevarse la comida a la boca le parecía bastante curiosa al científico. 

Siendo un hombre de ciencia su mejor característica era su auténtica curiosidad ante lo desconocido, y ahora tenía frente a sí a una persona completamente inerte a la avalancha de sucesos que habían ocurrido. En realidad le estaba poniendo mucha más atención que en otras ocasiones, pero gracias a eso estaba notando muchas cosas que no había notado antes. Era bastante peculiar, pero en ese momento ese no era el tema de interés. Se apresuró a desayunar, dejándolo a la mitad dándose cuenta de que su estómago estaba muy resentido. Le había dado asco, no la comida ya que estaba deliciosa, si no que su cuerpo se retorcía por todo el alcohol que había consumido. Se esforzó tomándose el batido antes de suspirar y comenzar una conversación.

–Mentalista.–Lo llamó con una mirada seria, buscando el contacto visual que desde que despertaron no había podido encontrar. El mencionado dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato aún sin terminar y cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. 

Ahora le estaba poniendo completa atención al científico y este último estaba entrando en un estado de nerviosismo puro. Esa mirada que parecía no querer suavizarse se posó fijamente sobre él, haciéndose dudar sobre lo que preguntaría.

–Dime Senkuu-chan.–La misma voz pero sin su tono dulce resonó por la cocina, llegando a los oídos de Senkuu como un disparo de salida.

–Tengo mis dudas sobre qué decirte.–Se sinceró al sentirse completamente desnudo ante el mentalista. No podía hacer otra cosa más que hablar con la verdad siendo firme.– Sólo sé que lo que hicimos anoche no fue lo apropiado para una amistad, y me gustaría saber qué piensas al respecto. En lo personal no me hace sentir bien pensar que te herí, de cualquier forma, sin la excusa de que no estaba en mis sentidos.

Una pequeña pausa en el ambiente dejó respirar al peliblanco, que se encontraba menos tenso ahora que había dicho lo que creía acertivo.

–Senkuu-chan, ¿puedo preguntar algo, antes que nada? –La voz dulce de Gen volvió, a la vez que su mirada se suavizaba y ahora recorría el rostro de Senkuu para terminar en la luz de la ventana. Tras un "Mhm" de parte del contrario, hizo su pregunta.– ¿Te gustaría repetirlo, sólo para asegurarse de que fue tan inapropiado?

La pregunta cayó como un costal de metal pesado en el estómago de Senkuu. Eso era lo último que se esperaba, él creía que el pelinegro simplemente decidiría tomar distancia, o dejarlo pasar y vivir la vida como si nada, o quizás sólo hablarlo y llegar a una solución más óptima, esa no era una solución, ¿o sí? No parecía tener sentido.

–Creo que no termino de entender tu pregunta.–El científico fingió demencia, dejando caer su espalda al respaldo de la silla mirando con atención al ojigris.

–Permíteme explicarte.–Gen volvió la mirada a Senkuu, soltando un poco más su cuerpo para mirarlo con comprensión.– No quiero suponer cosas, y si soy sincero no recuerdo casi nada. Para mí no ocurrió, quizás me caí y por eso me duele tanto el trasero.–Bromeó sin gracia, pero con intención de aligerar el ambiente.– Quisiera saber si en verdad fue tan malo cómo para verlo como una fatalidad, tómalo como un experimento de mi parte.–Hablaba firme, y antes de que Senkuu pudiera pensar en las cosas, soltó lo que dejó indefensa la culpabilidad del peliblanco. Sus labios parecían ir con lentitud ante cada palabra.– Fue mi primera vez.

El científico miró hacia su plato, tratando de disimular cómo lo había doblegado el mentalista. Probablemente tenía razón, no había sido completamente un desastre, pero tuviese o no razón, él había herido de múltiples formas a su amigo. Se ponía en su lugar y no podía imaginarse despertando completamente confundido sin tener idea de lo que había pasado, con el sentimiento de haber sido violado sólo para confirmar que había sucedido algo similar. Senkuu no era estúpido, sabía que no había sido completamente su error y que los dos se habían dejado llevar hasta cierto punto, pero su pequeña empatía le exigía cumplir cualquier capricho del contrario por sólo una vez.

–No necesito fingir que no me importas, pero lo que estás pidiendo no me parece lo adecuado. Somos amigos.–Trató de defenderse sin mucho éxito. La conversación lo mantenía alerta pero de alguna forma no se sentía incómodo.

–Sé muy bien que somos amigos, pero yo ya no puedo verte con un cariño fraternal. Espero que me comprendas. –Admitió el mentiroso de Gen, mirando con desdén sus alimentos sin comer.– ¿Estás interesado en el sexo?

De nuevo, otra pregunta que agarró por completa sorpresa al menor y que hizo que cada vello de sus brazos se crisparan. Su cuerpo estaba ansioso por responder, pero su rostro mantenía una expresión neutra, pensativa, como siempre. Oh, le estaba costando demasiado, y es que absolutamente no tenía interés en las relaciones en general, mucho menos en ese tipo de relaciones. Aunque tuvo su etapa hormonal —la cuál aún no se iba del todo— realmente nunca había tenido un interés genuino en tener una pareja, lo veía sólo como una pérdida de tiempo y si es que valía la pena, definitivamente no sería algo que él mismo buscaría. Su vida se basaba en la ciencia, y el amor no entraba del todo en eso. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué es lo que Gen estaba buscando? 

–No es algo que me importe mucho.–Murmuró con una sonrisa confiada, que en realidad era una nerviosa, casi pasando desapercibida por el contrario. Casi. En realidad algo en su interior temía decir que estaba completamente desinteresado.

–Si no te importa, ¿te molestaría hacerlo conmigo? –Hizo la pregunta por la que había estado esperando con tanta paciencia. Si Senkuu se había tensado ante la pregunta, Gen estaba a punto de morir por dentro, la única diferencia entre ellos dos es que uno es completamente notorio y el otro es un misterio con preguntas raras. Eso despertaba la curiosidad de Senkuu.

Su voz parecía salir diciendo que la conversación no era apropiada y que deberían estar tratando de olvidarlo y seguir con su buena amistad, pero eso no fue lo que salió.

–No me molesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que excusarme admitiendo que es la primera vez que trabajo con ao3, así que si hay cosas raras ya saben. Igual no tengo beta reader así que sólo Dios puede ayudarme a escribir un fanfic de porno gay.


	3. Atardecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen encuentra la forma de evitar el rechazo innegable que le tiene Senkuu al contacto físico. El científico por su parte decide dejar de ignorarlo.

Los latidos en su corazón iban a mil por hora. Podía escucharlos, era todo lo que sus oídos percibían. Su respiración también ocupaba la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones mientras corría agobiado con sus libros.

"No se aceptan alumnos con un retraso mayor a 5 minutos ", decía el anuncio fuera del salón.

–Puta mierda.–Insultó completamente frustrado, pasándose los libros por la cara. Se reprendió mentalmente por usar esas palabras en la institución y finalmente se rindió. No había llegado a su última clase de la semana.

Estuvo un par de minutos en la puerta del enorme salón esperando por algún milagro o ángel que le salvara, pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso no pasaría. Sólo maldijo una última vez su maldita clase obligatoria de Inglés y se marchó del lugar, pisando con fuerza. En el camino a la salida le llegaron algunos mensajes completamente habituales para un día como ese. Era viernes y Ryūsui lo sabía.

Nanami envió un mensaje.

"Oso mentiroso, te invito de forma completamente informal a una reunión/fiesta en mi casa. Espero puedas asistir. Definitivamente este mensaje no lo está escribiendo François, btw, nos vemos."

¿Cuántos años tenía ese tipo?

Lo dejó en visto guardando su teléfono celular en su mochila, hundiéndolo en lo más profundo. No volvería a ir a una fiesta de ese amiguito suyo, invitaba a tanta gente que parecía una masacre total, simplemente significaba destrucción y muerte, y esperaba despertarse lo suficientemente orientado como para poder asistir a sus entrevistas provisionales. Comenzaba a crecer haciendo lo que le gustaba de su carrera a nivel nacional, no podía irse de fiesta cada que Ryūsui tenía ganas de comerse el mundo. Aunque debía ser sincero, algo bueno había salido de la fiesta anterior y no podría olvídalo fácilmente. De hecho, sus pasos se vieron inspirados por su emoción y comenzó a caminar más rápido dirigiéndose a los laboratorios de la universidad. Era una universidad muy sencilla por lo que se enfocaba en ciencias físico-matemáticas y ciencias de la salud, sin demasiadas ramas. No era enorme así que tardó poco en llegar.

–Senkuu-chan, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Ya comenzaba a extrañarte.–Prácticamente gritó con el afán de espantar a Senkuu, el cuál era el único en el laboratorio. Como siempre, se quedaba horas extra demasiado enfocado en un proyecto o experimento propio. 

–Tiempo sin verte.–Saludó sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado con una mezcla extraña en un vaso de precipitado. Gen no tenía idea de qué era pero Senkuu no llevaba más que su bata así que supuso que no sería algo peligroso.

–Quiero imaginar que me extrañaste.–Divagó el pelinegro mientras dejaba su mochila tirada a un lado de la puerta y luego se acercaba al concentrado científico, el cual en cuanto lo notó dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con una mala cara.

–No puedes entrar a un laboratorio sin bata, y suponiendo que lo haces, no deberías acercarte mucho si no sabes lo que estoy haciendo.–Advirtió con seriedad propia de una persona amante de la ciencia y sus métodos. También sensata.

–Ow ¿te preocupo?... –Preguntó curioso importándole poco la advertencia del menor.–¿Y qué es lo que haces?

–Dudo que lo entiendas mucho, así que quédate con que es un experimento.–Ignoró la primer pregunta y continuó con su trabajo ignorando olímpicamente al mentalista. Este último esperaba aunque sea una pregunta de "¿cómo estás?" O algo así, pero nunca llegó.

Aunque si era sincero, sabía que eso no pasaría. Senkuu no era ese tipo de persona y nunca lo sería, lo había comprobado ya que en cuanto terminó su charla después del desayuno de aquel desastroso sábado, sólo se fue a su casa sin más y durante la semana parecía nunca estar disponible o sólo. El pelinegro comenzaba a pensar que sólo había accedido a su acuerdo de complacer sus deseos de hacerlo nuevamente sólo para evitarlo y luego olvidarlo. No quería eso aunque parecía que estaba sucediendo. Había trabajado mucho como para que simplemente lo dejara ir.

–No llegué a mi clase de inglés.–Comenzó nuevamente el mentalista, sentándose en el asiento del profesor el cual estaba vació. Se encontraba a una distancia de dos metros a la mesa de laboratorio de Senkuu, así que no estaba tan lejos.– Y creí que sería buena idea visitarte. No nos hemos visto, ni entre clases como antes. Qué extraño.

El peliblanco sabía que Gen sabía que lo había evitado un poco, pero es que estaba nervioso. Habían sido demasiadas decisiones tomadas en un sólo día y aún después de casi una semana no sabía cómo terminar de procesarlas, es decir ¿en serio tendría sexo con Gen? Eso sonaba incluso extraño. Simplemente sonaba fuera de contexto.

–Deberías estudiar un poco.–Se limitó a contestar, dándole unos toques finales a su tercer experimento del día. Disfrutaba de descubrir y probar cosas nuevas diariamente, por lo que esperaba ansioso por comenzar el siguiente experimento. Trataba de hacer experimentos pequeños para aprender más en poco tiempo, aunque también amaba cuando debía tomarse su tiempo y hacer prueba y error. 

–Senkuu-chan, vamos al baño.–Bromeó, pero la broma nunca se escuchó más real. El cerebro del científico sufrió un pequeño pellizco mientras terminaba su experimento.

–¿Por qué no vas tú? –Preguntó fingiendo no entender sus señales, tratando de ignorarlo mientras comenzaba a sanitizar y desinfectar el material y los instrumentos usados.

–Quise decir que quiero tocarte.–Admitió con una voz empalagosa, sobreactuando mientras se levantaba del lugar y se ponía frente al pizarrón lleno de fórmulas y una que otra anotación.–Sé que esto es importante, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por tu distanciamiento conmigo.

–Emm, no.–Contestó con simpleza debido a que la confesión le había tomado por sorpresa. No era cierto que estaba triste y él lo sabía. Ahora estaba nervioso, quería probar pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría y mucho menos en un horario de laboratorio. Había terminado hace horas pero él aún estaba metido en su trabajo.– No es distanciamiento, ambos estuvimos ocupados. 

–Sólo quiero un poco de contacto físico.–Comenzó a manipular el mentalista, acercándose un poco al científico que ya había dejado los materiales en su lugar y ahora veía con escepticismo al mayor.– ¿Un abrazo, o quizás un beso?

–No somos una pareja, no lo creo.–Senkuu lanzó la flecha de la verdad. Era cierto, y Gen lo sabía pero él también tenía su flecha. El mencionado lo miró atentamente, su postura era confiada y su mirada afilada, listo para repeler cualquier signo de cariño o lo que sea emocional.

–¿Quieres que lo diga? –Su voz sonó lo más lejano a dulce mientras tomaba un poco de distancia y se acercaba a la puerta del salón. Levantó su ligera mochila y le dio una mirada seria pero con las comisuras de los labios elevadas.– Por favor, acompáñame al baño, quiero tener sexo contigo.

La espina dorsal del menor sufrió un escalofrío, pero su rostro no mostró ni una señal de nerviosismo o ansiedad, ni siquiera su típica sonrisa ladina apareció, sólo se movió lo suficiente para dejar la bata en su lugar correspondiente y caminó hasta el mentalista, serio y firme como una roca inerte. Así debían ser las cosas, era un hombre de palabra y aunque a veces manipulase sus promesas un poco, siempre cumplía lo que decía. 

–Te sigo.–Pronunció esas dos palabras como las más pesadas del mundo. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar con confianza, dirigiéndose hasta los baños más alejados del instituto, pero esa confianza desaparecía a cada paso que daba. De vez en cuando daba una mirada rápida al menor, buscando hasta la mínima pizca de miedo o incomodidad; no quería encontrar eso.

Senkuu parecía estar completamente indiferente a la situación y eso le daba mucho que pensar al ojigris. Parecía hasta estar tratando de ser cruel para que el mayor se retractase y dejara las cosas como estaban antes, pero probablemente no contaba con que eso no pasaría, Gen no lo permitiría. Realmente estaba ansioso y asustado a morir, pero muy en el fondo estaba emocionado de que podría ver y recordar —sobre todo recordar— las expresiones y el cuerpo de Senkuu, lo que hicieron juntos y el significado que tuvo. Sus pensamientos lo hacían emocionarse aún más y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder.

–¿En este baño? –Preguntó el menor una vez llegaron al baño más abandonado del instituto. Nadie iba ahí, pero por eso mismo había algo de polvo y la iluminación no era muy buena.  
Estaba completamente limpio por la higiene constante del edificio en general, pero se veía abandonado por el tiempo.

–Es el indicado, nunca viene nadie.–Le contestó con tranquilidad y seguridad mientras ambos entraban y cerraban la puerta tras de sí. Gen aseguró la puerta y entonces se volteó a su compañero.– ¿Qué te gustaría empezar a hacer?

Pese a la armadura que Senkuu había creado frente al nerviosismo, un experto como el pelinegro podía decir fácilmente qué tan nervioso estaba. No podía preguntarle cosas tan abiertas a alguien que recientemente había decidido confiar en ti. Suspiró para calmar sus propias inquietudes y entonces llevó sus manos a la cadera de Senkuu.

–Está bien, yo lo intentaré.–Murmuró mirando atentamente al peliblanco, sus expresiones y sus cejas profundamente fruncidas. Parecía que no iba a hablar y eso no estaba mal, pero eso sólo causaba más pánico en el mentalista. Podía disimular muy bien pero ese tema le era algo desconocido y temía aburrir o perder al menor. Igual se recordaba múltiples veces que si el contrario no quisiese estar ahí simplemente se iría, tenía el carácter de hacerlo.

Con ayuda de sus manos lo empujó ligeramente hasta el lavamanos, sintió como su cadera se tensaba al chocar contra el mármol frío. Deslizó sus huesudos dedos por la orilla del pantalón del joven Ishigami, mientras comenzaba a arrodillarse frente a él para más comodidad. Veía atentamente cómo sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y expectativa, emocionado por saber qué pasaría, intrigado por el mentalista y asustado por la situación real.

–¿Estás seguro de...? –Dejó su pregunta al aire mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta. Obviamente estaba seguro, y él mismo también, ya habían hablado de eso y habían hecho un acuerdo, si continuaba actuando tan miedoso podía incomodar al mentalista.– Olvídalo.

Gen por su parte no contestó, pero comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Senkuu. Hizo un sonido metálico antes de que fuera deslizado hasta que permitiese poder abrir el pantalón lo suficiente como para bajarlo hasta las rodillas. Las piernas del menor eran pálidas y casi tersas, pobladas de vellos a penas visibles de un color traslúcido. 

–Dime si en algún momento hago algo malo.–Murmuró el pelinegro mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el elástico de la ropa interior contraria. Sus palabras eran hipócritas debido a que ya había hecho ese tipo de acciones anteriormente, y corría el rumor de que no era malo, pero tampoco pasaba de eso y debido a ello no era concurrido el tema, y lo agradecía.

El menor sólo asintió con una vergüenza que nunca llegó a sus expresiones. Frunció el ceño ante la mirada indescriptible de su amigo, y conforme fue bajando su ropa interior Senkuu iba elevando la mirada hasta quedar en el techo del baño. Tenía vergüenza, no quería ver, pero su curiosidad era inmensamente más grande.

Por otro lado, Gen se deleitaba ante el suspenso de dejar expuesto el miembro del peliblanco. Cuando finalmente llegó a bajar la ropa y pudo verlo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor emanando de él, pudo sentir que una barrera de pudor era rota. Tanta fue su revelación que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, con deseo y casi cegado por el ambiente caliente que había. Cuando su pecho estuvo completamente desnudo, descubrió por el rabillo del ojo a Senkuu dando un vistazo rápido antes de volver su mirada al techo. El ojigris le restó importancia ya que ahora su único deseo era prestarle la atención debida al miembro semi erecto y totalmente expuesto de su tan querido amigo Senkuu. 

Lo envolvió entre sus dedos, comenzando un lento masajeo de la base a la punta con sus delicados y tibios dedos. Podía sentir como corría la sangre y cómo se hacía un poco más grande cada que atendía con más ímpetu. Tras posiblemente menos de un minuto atendiendolo, notó que la cabeza comenzaba a enrojecerse más y de esta un líquido transparente escurría como si estuviese pidiendo mucha más atención. Antes de embarcarse en esa aventura dio un último vistazo a Senkuu, quien de forma inconsciente mordía su labio interior con fuerza y arrugaba el entrecejo tratando de controlarse. No sabía que Gen haría lo posible para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Comenzó a pasar su húmeda y caliente lengua por toda la longitud, empezando desde la base hasta la punta haciendo presión en la gruesa vena que recorría toda la extremidad. Cuando llegaba a la punta dejaba un beso más que mojado degustando el característico sabor del pre-semen. Salado y viscoso, nada que adorase pero si provenía de la persona con la que estaba con gusto lo pasaría por alto. 

–Apúrate...–La voz de Senkuu rompió el ambiente que sólo tenía respiraciones y suspiros, y aunque su tono era bastante serio y sin demasiada emoción, su respiración estaba tan agitada que parecía haber participado en un evento olímpico.–Por favor.

–Lo que digas, Senkuu-chan.–Murmuró pegando los labios al enrojecido miembro del contrario. En realidad quería hacer una broma sobre lo ansioso que se veía, pero eso sólo afectaría la confianza que estaba construyendo. Caminaban a pasos agigantados teniendo de base una larga amistad, por lo que cualquier cosa demasiado cruel o incómoda podría arruinar todo, y el ambiente en ese preciso instante era más que perfecto.

El mentalista dio un pequeño beso en la punta del miembro, abriendo un poco la boca hasta cubrir la mitad del glande con sus labios. Hizo una pequeña succión antes de deslizar el grosor del tronco por su boca hasta tocar su garganta.

–Ah, mierda.–Reprimió un gemido con todo su autocontrol existente, pero le fue imposible no poner su mano derecha firme en los cabellos del contrario. Pese al agarre con fuerza, su brazo temblaba a causa de pequeñas olas de placer.

El pelinegro quería sonreír por esa gratificante reacción, pero en ese momento no podía, tenía un palpitante falo en la boca. No tardó mucho en iniciar un ritmo lento, dejando que su húmeda cavidad envolviera el miembro del contrario con paciencia, pero cada que trataba de degustar con más calma la textura de dicha extremidad, Senkuu empujaba disimuladamente su cadera hacia adelante. El joven científico era extremadamente paciente, pero en una situación como esa sólo quería hundir su órgano sexual en el fondo de la garganta de Gen.

–Ve más rápido.–Le pidió al mayor mientras le miraba atentamente. Parecía que con el incentivo correcto se podían conseguir muchas cosas, como que Senkuu le pidiera abiertamente algo o al menos le mirase.

El ojigris obedeció sin protestar, comenzando a acelerar un poco el ritmo mientras deslizaba de forma constante el pene del peliblanco hasta el fondo de su garganta. Comenzaba a sentir arcadas y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero aún no sentía que era suficiente, quería que Senkuu recordase ese momento y no se quedase satisfecho con eso. De igual forma le excitaba verse a sí mismo como el estudiante que corrompía a un genio japonés en los sucios baños de la escuela, de sólo pensarlo sus pantalones apretaban más y más. No quiso retenerlo mucho tiempo, por lo que mientras aún mantenía su garganta —ya algo convaleciente— ocupada, sus manos libres se encargaron de desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su propia erección húmeda y desatendida. Importándole poco que ahora Senkuu lo veía muy atentamente, comenzó a masturbarse con ansia pasando sus pálidos dedos por toda su extremidad, desesperado y perdiendo la cabeza posiblemente por la falta de oxígeno y la excitación. Estar tan excitado le hizo sentir una ligera pérdida de los sentidos, engulliendo con profundidad el ya rojo miembro de Senkuu, restándole total importancia a su deber como ser humano: respirar.

–... ¿P... Puedo? –Una nueva faceta que no podría perderse ni inconsciente era la del científico tartamudeando. Si tan sólo el mentalista pudiese contestar hubiese sido fácil, pero la mirada que le daba desde abajo lo decía todo.

El menor no iba a resistir mucho más, simplemente su cuerpo recibía choques de placer cada que bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con un delicado mentalista semi-desnudo masturbándose, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y sus pequeños labios hinchados siendo follados por su propio pene. Podía sentir un hormigueo próximo en su vientre, por lo que con el permiso que le otorgó la mirada del pelinegro, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del contrario y comenzó a mover las caderas contra ella, sintiendo como rompía algo en la garganta del mentalista. La nariz del mencionado golpeaba contra la pelvis de Senkuu, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos a punto de caer en un orgasmo brutal. Una, dos, tres embestidas fueron suficientes para no resistir más y liberar todo su líquido blanquecino en la garganta de su compañero. Gen no esperó mucho más y también soltó todo lo que tenía, sintiendo un orgasmo sumamente borroso. Sus piernas temblaban tanto como las del contrario, su pene estaba tieso mientras continuaba soltando su caliente contenido, la cabeza de ambos daba vueltas mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban ante el choque en el sistema nervioso.

Un "pop" hizo cuando los labios de Gen soltaron el miembro de Senkuu, dejando un largo hilo de fluidos caer por su barbilla hasta el cuello. No era apropósito, simplemente le dolía y no sentía las fuerzas para mover un sólo músculo, razón por la cual también se dejó caer hacia atrás evitando que su espalda tocase el suelo con ayuda de su antebrazo izquierdo. Estaba bastante desconectado del mundo como para preocuparse de lo expuesto que estaba ante los ojos rojizos de su amigo, el cual también estaba recuperándose pero no estaba tan perdido como el otro. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía algo que nunca había sentido, estaba extrañado pero aún más curioso y sus piernas estaban tensas como nunca. Conocía las reacciones del cuerpo gracias a la teoría, pero experimentarlas era simplemente algo único, algo que quería volver a hacer, pero lo mejor sería alguien de confianza. Como Gen, el cuál ahora parecía estar medio delirante en el piso.

–Levántate del... piso.–Habló con dificultad finalmente, enderezando su cuerpo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido. Le tendió una temblorosa mano al mayor.

–Gh...–Quiso decir algo pero un ataque de dolorosa tos le arremetió. Después de eso comenzó a reír y luego tomó la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse como un muñeco de trapo mal manejado.–Me destruiste. 

Senkuu le miró mal, aprovechando la relajación post climax para subirse la ropa y acomodarsela de nuevo. Su miembro se sentía incómodo, estaba irritado después de tanta fricción, aunque definitivamente lo volvería a hacer. Inmediatamente agitó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, él era una persona de ciencia, no se dejaría llevar por banos deseos carnales cuando claramente tenía otros objetivos. Pero claro, si se volvía a dar la oportunidad, no se abstendría. 

–Dime Senkuu-chan, ¿lo hice bien? –Se burló un poco el más delgado mientras subía de un brinco al lavamanos y comenzaba a abotonarse su camiseta. Estaba toda arrugada, y eso no era todo, aún no había visto su reflejo y vaya suerte, tenía los ojos llorosos, los labios hinchados, las mejillas completamente rojas y el cabello hecho un completo desastre. 

–Cállate. –Soltó sin más antes de echarle un vistazo. Estaba completamente convencido de que no podía dejarle salir así.–Quédate quieto. Te ves terrible.

Con tremenda sinceridad a Gen le fue imposible no ofenderse, e iba a hacer una gran escena dramática sobre su crueldad de no ser porque los tibios dedos del peliblanco recorrieron múltiples veces sus cabellos azabache, peinando con suavidad las hebras de este. Sus grisáceos ojos no podían despegarse de las delicadas facciones del contrario, casi cayendo hipnotizado por sus ojos rojos cargados de seriedad y algo posiblemente difícil de digerir: no le estaba dando caricias, no le estaba tocando con cariño, sólo trataba de cubrir lo que él mismo había hecho. 

–Gracias.–Salió la única palabra que podía usar, sin tonos dulces ni carisma, sólo algo propio para la situación. 

–Espera.–Lo detuvo antes de que bajase del lavamanos, y cuando vio que volvió a tomar su lugar sobre éste caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta donde se encontraba el papel higiénico, tomó lo suficiente y volvió.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra Senkuu se dedicó a limpiar los restos de fluidos del cuerpo contrario. Pasaba por su cuello con sumo cuidado, limpiaba la saliva de su barbilla y secaba las lágrimas que aún estaban humedeciendo sus mejillas. Toda esa escena podía haber sido sacada de una novela romántica de no ser por la fría expresión de Senkuu, la cuál no era para nada forzada. Simplemente lo estaba viendo como un experimento finalizado que necesitaba limpiar, eso era lo que proyectaban sus ojos. Él era dedicado con lo que hacía y ahora que Gen estaba involucrado en su vida como un experimento de prueba y error, lo trataría de esa forma, porque de esa forma era el acuerdo que habían hecho. No más. 

–Ya.

–¿Gracias? –Preguntó el mentalista volviendo a su humor de siempre, dando un pequeño brinco para bajar de ahí y tomar su mochila.  
Cuando la colgó en su hombro vio que aún tenía el pantalón desabrochado, por lo que no tardó en entrar en pánico y subirlo de nuevo.–Senkuu-chan creo que esa fue una señal.

–No.–Dijo firme mirando al pelinegro mientras este quitaba el seguro de la puerta. Cuando le vio hacer un puchero, reafirmó su respuesta con una cara seria y serena.–Hoy no. 

Eso había sido un gran paso, al menos ya veía la posibilidad de hacerlo al día siguiente o cualquier otro día que no fuese ese mismo.

–Te esperaré Senkuu-chan, todo el tiempo que necesites siempre y cuando dejes de evitarme el resto de la semana.–Jugó con su mechón más largo mientras tiraba de la puerta para abrirla. El menor se abstuvo de contestar y admitir los hechos.

La luz del atardecer que provenía de la ventana se veía tan apacible que los dos guardaron completo silencio pese a tener cosas que decir. Habían entendido el mensaje, y ese momento les transmitía una paz que ambos compartían. Ni siquiera parecía que habían hecho lo sucedido en el baño, se veían a sí mismos como dos personas normales que estaban disfrutando del tranquilo silencio y de la luz anaranjada que emanaba de los ventanales. Ambos caminaron en completo silencio hasta la entrada donde se despidieron alzando la mano, sin más contacto físico. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los maliciosos labios del mentalista. Le dolía la garganta, le ardía y podía sentirse realmente incómodo decir una sola palabra, pero ese dolor solo le recordaba lo que lo había causado y eso le hacía emocionarse y sonreír como un demente. No quería admitirlo pero tampoco podía mentirse, estaba hecho un desastre por una sola persona, un sólo joven, una sola mirada.

–Qué cursi, asco.–Agitó la cabeza mientras se alejaba de su universidad. Esos pensamientos habían sido asquerosos, ciertos pero asquerosos. Si quería mantener ese contacto tan "especial" con su amigo necesitaba suprimir cualquier sentimiento cariñoso o de amor, ya que si no lo hacía estaba completamente asegurado que absolutamente todo terminaría. Esa no era una opción. 

Sólo debía fingir, eso bastaría para mantener su corazón feliz y su cuerpo satisfecho. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía mis dudas pero al final lo hice. Espero que no esté tan mal, saludos.


	4. Doraemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un día lleno de reuniones, Gen acude a Senkuu para pasar la noche. Las emociones mezcladas lastiman el alcoholizado sentido común del mentalista.

La música aún sonaba pese a que el automóvil estaba en completo silencio. Había sido una noche bastante cansada, sus piernas dolían y su cabeza daba vueltas. Las luces de la carretera lo deslumbraban por lo que trataba de cerrar sus ojos y enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa sin movimiento. Su rubio y fornido compañero, por otro lado, trataba de colocar una de sus enormes manos sobre su delgada pierna, pero por muy ebrio que estuviese, Gen le daba manotazos cada que siquiera se acercaba. Estaba bastante cansado y no quería situaciones bochornosas.

–Ya te dije, me llevas a casa y te vas a la tuya.–Reafirmó sus palabras forzando la voz, ya que si no lo hacía simplemente se escucharían susurros arrastrados.–No lo compliques. 

El conductor designado lo ignoró nuevamente y dejó que pasasen unos 10 segundos antes de intentar tocar de nuevo. El mentalista, harto, le dejó poner su mano ahí. Estaban por llegar así que simplemente serían un par de minutos, nada muy difícil. El automóvil dio una vuelta, dio otra, y otra, y al final nunca llegaban a su destino.

–Magma, te juro que si das una vuelta más por la misma calle te voy a denunciar por acoso. Mi auto tiene cámara, tonto.–Se irguió en su asiento para encarar al rubio y mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero de forma amenazante. Este sólo enarcó una ceja y finalmente aparcó frente a unos departamentos bastante agradables.

Gen agradeció a su Dios metafórico y bajó de su propio auto, esperando al hombre fornido que le había hecho el "favor" de conducir en su lugar. Cuando estuvo a su lado pudo sentir unas manos resbaladizas en su cintura, las cuales quitó a manotazos.

–¡Basta!–Gritó llegando al hartazgo.– Mira, te pediré un taxi y te irás, a tu casa, ¿bien? –Se alejó un par de metros y comenzó a llamar al servicio de taxis.

–¿Disculpa? –La ofensa que mostraba el más grande fue evadida por el contrario, quien marcaba con ímpetu. 

Esperó, esperó, esperó y nada. No esperaba mucho ya que eran posiblemente las dos de la madrugada, pero verdaderamente quería deshacerse del hombre tonto y molesto... y prestarle su automóvil no era una opción.

–¿Es tu departamento? ¿Por qué no pasamos? Prometo comportarme.–La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era lo más falso y espeluznante que había visto el más pequeño.

–Eres un asco.–Soltó como si nada y siguió insistiendo con su celular.

Unos 10 minutos pasaron y nadie respondió. Al final el mentalista recurrió a contactar un servicio de transporte privado, pese a que le costaría medio riñón. Prefería perder ese órgano a tener que lidiar con el acosador de su compañero.

–Magma-chan, de verdad que no busco ofenderte, pero... –Guardó silencio notando que el ceño del hombre comenzaba a endurecerse y eso le causaba miedo.– Mi hermano menor está en casa. No puedes entrar.

Recurrió a la mentira para escapar de su situación, y aunque al principio había funcionado, la mirada de escepticismo no tardó en aparecer. Unos ligeros escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo del más delgado en cuanto las manos del contrario buscaban nuevamente su cintura. 

–No haremos ruido.–Se relamió los labios y tomó con fuerza el delgado brazo de Gen, lastimándole más de lo que esperaba. Esa fue una alerta de peligro para la cabeza nublada del más delgado.

–No, ya me debo ir. Por favor ve a casa.–Dicho eso se dio la vuelta, no sin antes haber pedido las llaves de su auto con una voz temblorosa.– ¡No hagas nada raro, por favor!

Gritó por última vez, alejándose. Mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de los departamentos, pudo notar que el hombre fornido se sentaba derrotado en el capó de su auto, y eso le regresó la calma. Esperaba que no hiciese nada raro, como seguirlo o destruir su vehículo; de hecho comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado su coche, vulnerable y sin seguro, cerca del volátil hombre. Con el temor de enfrentarlo se resignó y subió las escaleras, concentrado en no caerse o fallar en un escalón. Comenzó su caminata hasta el departamento que estaba buscando, y una vez lo encontró se paró frente a la puerta, dudando un poco antes de hacer una llamada.

–¿Si?... Gen, son las dos de la madrugada.– El mentalista escuchó a través de la línea cómo suspiraban con cansancio.– ¿Pasó algo?

–Es una buena pregunta.–Habló en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a los vecinos.–Tuve un asunto y, me preguntaba si...

Guardó silencio al escuchar cosas moviéndose al otro lado de la llamada. El sonido de una cortina y el metal de la ventana.

–Tu tono de voz no es especialmente silencioso, y vivo en departamentos que tienen un eco increíble.–Guardó silencio y entonces entendió.– ¿Piensas quedarte en mi casa o sólo vienes a causar disturbios? Tu gritó resonó hasta...

Senkuu no terminó su frase. Pasaron 3 segundos, luego se abrió de golpe la puerta. El mentalista brincó en su lugar y no tardó en finalizar la llamada, viendo frente a él a un ojeroso científico que sostenía su celular con desagrado y mantenía una cara de pocos amigos.

–Senkuu-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo? –Trató de sonreír y luchó contra su lengua para no arrastrar las palabras. Funcionó al inicio.

–Estás ebrio. Otra vez.–Los penetrantes ojos rojizos examinaban al pelinegro, suavizándose de a poco.– Vi tu auto afuera, por favor dime que no conduciste ebrio.

–Para nada, yo sólo...–Por unos segundos olvidó lo que quería decir y miró con ojos lastimeros al más joven.–Igual, ¿puedo...?

El peliblanco se hizo a un lado con una mueca de resignación, dándole permiso de pasar a su hogar. Gen sin titubear pasó y caminó lento hasta la sala de estar siendo seguido por el científico.

–¿Tu amigo estaba ebrio? –Preguntó el peliblanco, a lo que Gen negó. Al mentalista le había parecido increíble la buena deducción del más joven.

–Para nada.–Dudó por unos segundos, y entonces recordó que el rubio también había tomado.– Creo.

Un silencio llenó la habitación. Senkuu miraba sin mucho interés la situación, así que sólo recogió las almohadas del sillón más grande e hizo un espacio cómodo con ellas, como un nido.

–Supongo que sí vas a quedarte. Estoy algo ocupado, pero ya sabes, duérmete.–Desapareció de la vista del pelinegro por unos segundos, y cuando regresó llevaba consigo una manta. Se la extendió a Gen.– Byakuya está fuera así que no te preocupes.

–Gracias, Senkuu-chan.–Tomó la manta y procedió a recostarse en el sillón, siendo abrazado por las almohadas que el científico había acomodado para él.

Gen no lo había notado, pero una vez se recostó y cerró los ojos se dio cuenta de lo realmente ebrio que estaba. Todo se movía, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba, de hecho no quería sentirse así. Abrió nuevamente los ojos sólo para notar dos cosas: Senkuu ya se había ido, y era realmente incómodo dormir con los zapatos puestos. No tardó en quitárselos con sus propios pies, sintiendo alivio, pero su cerebro no dejaba de moverse y eso era demasiado molesto. No lo entendía pero era molesto. Sin poder dormir, metió su mano a su bolsillo trasero sólo para sacar su celular y verificar la hora.

–Las dos... veinte... carajo.–Susurró para sí mismo tallando sus ojos.

Trató de dormir, estuvo contando minutos enteros con tal de poder dormir. Ese era un truco que le había servido, pero parecía no funcionar con una mente nublada de alcohol. Se rindió, cuando creyó que habían pasado 10 minutos se asombró al ver que la hora ya marcaba las tres de la madrugada. No iba a poder dormir así. Sin perder más tiempo se levantó de su cómoda cama improvisada y caminó en silencio hasta la habitación del científico. Se sintió extrañado cuando la notó vacía, pero entonces recordó algo importante. Senkuu había dicho que estaba ocupado, era más que obvio dónde estaría.

–Toc toc.–Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Un suspiro cansado.

–No te voy a leer un cuento.

Una risilla resonó en la habitación de experimentos del científico. Gen podía divisar su figura en el escritorio repleto de cosas que no entendía, haciendo cosas que no entendía, pero estaba tan metido en ello que no quería interrumpirlo. Escribía con tanta emoción en un cuaderno que Gen creía que no era buena idea haberse metido, pero ya estaba ahí, y se notaba a kilómetros que el más joven estaba exhausto.

–Senkuu-chan, no puedo dormir.–Se acercó hasta el hombre de ciencia, colocando con suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

–De nuevo, no te voy a leer un cuento.–Y continuó haciendo fórmulas ilegibles para el más alto.

Hubo un silencio bastante "borroso", y entonces el valor que sólo le brindaba el alcohol a Gen hizo que rodeara al menor en sus brazos, colocando su rostro en el hombro del mismo en forma de un abrazo cariñoso.

–Hace frío.–Se excusó con una voz melosa, a lo que el peliblanco dejó de escribir.– Deberíamos... Podríamos... ¿podrías dormir conmigo?

No podía ver su expresión pero sabía que probablemente sería una no tan terrible. El mentalista no tenía idea de que la cabeza de Senkuu quería reírse de lo susceptible que se volvía estando ebrio, de lo abierto que era con sus deseos, y ¿quién era Senkuu para negárselo a un ser tan vulnerable en ese estado? E igual planeaba tomarlo de excusa para descansar un poco.

–Vamos a dormir entonces.–Finalizó dejando el lápiz sobre su escritorio, deshaciéndose del abrazo del mayor para poder levantarse y estirar su acalambrado cuerpo. 

El mentalista no podía terminar de creerlo, esa respuesta era lo último que esperaba. Creyó que podía ser ironía o simplemente una broma, pero cuando el peliblanco se quitó la bata supo que era en serio.

–¿En serio puedo dormir contigo? –Preguntó Gen, mirándolo con duda. 

–Siempre y cuando no intentes nada raro.–Suspiró mientras caminaba a la salida de esa habitación.–En verdad tengo sueño.

Gen lo sintió extrañamente más compasivo, pero no dijo nada. Ambos salieron y permanecieron en silencio hasta la habitación del más joven, dónde este mismo se preparó para dormir. Había suficiente confianza como para cambiarse en el mismo lugar y pese a que las circunstancias eran demasiado distintas a cuando hacían pijamadas de niños, esa comodidad no se iba.

–¿Tu pijama es de Doraemon? –Preguntó tratando de no reírse. No se burlaba no porque no quisiera hacerlo; si se burlaba el que terminaría mal parado sería él mismo ya que no tenía pijama, estaba ebrio y no estaba en su casa.

–Sí, es de Doraemon.–Afirmó, mientras buscaba en su armario otra pijama.

Cuando el mentalista se percató de las intenciones de Senkuu, reaccionó tratando de evitarlo. No quería causar más molestias.

–No necesito que me prestes ropa, Senkuu-chan.–Le avisó y para demostrarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en paños menores.

El peliblanco ni siquiera lo miró cuando le lanzó ropa para dormir apropiadamente. 

–No vas a dormir semi-desnudo en mi cama, Gen.–Estiró su cuerpo una última vez antes de meterse entre las sábanas.–Menos si estoy yo en ella.

El nombrado bufó y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. No alegó nada más ya que era cierto que Senkuu siempre había tenido esa regla. Desde que eran niños cuando se quedaba a dormir en su departamento solían dormir juntos, pero al más joven siempre le había parecido extraño e incómodo dormir sin suficiente ropa.

–Algo que nunca entenderé.–Susurró Gen mientras se escabullía entre las cobijas con su pijama puesta.

–¿Dijiste algo? 

–No.

Hubo un silencio mucho más cómodo que los anteriores. Gen podía sentir el calor que emanaba Senkuu, y no podía evitar querer acercarse un poco más. Sólo unos centímetros, hasta que su mano chocase con el brazo del peliblanco.

–Senkuu-chan.–Lo llamó en un susurro, a lo que el mencionado respondió con un "¿Mhm?".– Sé que me odias estando ebrio, pero la reunión de esta vez estaba tan cerca de tu casa que supuse sería lo mejor venir contigo.

–Gen.–Le llamó y entonces lo encaró.– No te odio estando ebrio. Odio tener que cuidarte pero no me quejo. Eres bastante dócil, dejas de ser un completo manipulador y es divertido.

Nuevamente el mentalista no esperaba esa respuesta. Sólo atinó a reírse un poco fingiendo que había sido algo positivo.

–No esperaba esa explosión de sinceridad.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos y entonces Senkuu trató de enmendar su error.

–¿Y qué tal la reunión? –Preguntó, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo.

–Bastante bien. Conocí a muchas personas de otras cadenas televisivas que podrían ayudarme a crecer, y... una que otra persona molesta.–Cortó el tema e imitó al menor, cerrando sus ojos. Supuso que no debía mencionar el acoso constante.

–¿Por persona molesta te refieres al tipo que dejó su mano marcada en tu brazo? 

El mentalista abrió de golpe los ojos, ¿había dejado marca? Peor aún, ¿en qué momento la vio Senkuu? ¿sí lo estaba viendo cuando se cambió? Demasiadas preguntas para su nublada cabeza.

–Justamente.

–Ya veo.–Murmuró con la voz ligeramente más ronca, dejándose llevar por el sueño. Gen se veía influenciado.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban a punto de dormirse. El mentalista quería desearle dulces sueños pero estaba tan adormecido que no quería hablar, temía perder ese trance en el que estaba entrando, así que sólo se dejó dormir.

Los ruidos exteriores sonaban como si estuviesen bajo el mar. Tan pacifico y lleno de tranquilidad que podían sentirse en otra dimensión lejana a todo el drama y alboroto de sus vidas. Sus cabezas estaban en sintonía con la música, y eso era todo lo que podían percibir. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, se rozaban e incluso sus manos estaban unidas, dejándose llevar por la melodía que llenaba sus oídos de paz. Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

El pelinegro no sentía la necesidad de hablar, no quería llamar la atención ni quería comenzar una platica innecesaria. Estaba feliz de ese modo, y esperaba que el otro también estuviese así.

–Gen.–Le habló tras unos minutos de silencio absoluto. El nombrado le miró con atención, fijándose en la suavidad que emanaban sus expresiones.

–Dime, Senkuu.–Contesto con un tono de voz tranquilo, sin endulzar sus palabras ni agudizar su voz.

–Yo... ya sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza.–Hizo una pausa, tomando con fuerza la mano del mayor.– Puedes entrar a ella las veces que quieras, y... no me molesta.

Gen comenzaba a ver el punto de vista del científico y de alguna forma le parecía extraño. No estaba listo para un Senkuu tan sincero, así que reflexionó los hechos.

–No creo que sea como lo estás diciendo. No estoy dentro de tu cabeza.–Afirmó desviando la mirada hacia el paisaje de fondo.

El pelinegro escuchó la risa del contrario y volvió a mirarlo, con un ligero temor.

–¿Qué?

–¿Entonces por qué me pediste lo que me pediste? –Preguntó con una voz alegre, para nada propia del científico.– Tener sexo entre amigos no es algo que yo disfrutaría, ¿sabes? 

Ahora era el turno de que Gen guardara silencio, incómodo. No se esperaba esa pregunta, no tenía una respuesta clara y no quería buscarla.

–Quizás fue algo egoísta... pero creí que sería apropiado. La situación era bastante bizarra y no podríamos ocultarla para siempre.–Contestó, sintiendo el cuerpo más ligero.

–¿Apropiada para quién? –Arremetió y soltó la mano del mentalista.– Eres realmente egoísta.

Gen estaba listo para defenderse pero a su parecer el científico estaba desnudando por completo sus intenciones, y eso le causaba dolor de cabeza. 

–Asagiri Gen, comenzaste una bomba de tiempo que estallará en tu cara.–El científico se levantó, dedicándole una mirada de burla.– ¿Crees que esto durará? Cuando estés satisfecho, cuando se haya cumplido el propósito, no seré yo quien te ofrezca una relación. Tus objetivos nunca estuvieron en las metas.

–¿Relación? ¿de qué hablas? –Finalmente habló, tratando de comprender las crueles palabras del más joven el cual se adentraba a la casa.– ¿Qué propósito?

–Repetir lo del cobertizo, ¿no? –Se dirigió a él por última vez antes de entrar a la casa.– Y no mientas. Todo esto lo haces por una razón.

Su voz se fue atenuando conforme se alejaba del mayor. Este último se levantó de golpe y lo siguió, no podía dejar la conversación así. Por una razón que no entendía, no podía leer el lenguaje corporal de Senkuu, y el suyo estaba tan disperso que le era imposible controlarlo. Llegó a la cocina y vio al científico buscando en el refrigerador.

–¿Puedes por favor explicarme de qué carajo has estado hablando? –Hizo la pregunta por la que se estaba volviendo loco.

–No tengo nada que explicar. Sólo me sorprende lo egoísta e hipócrita que eres.–Tras sus palabras cargadas de desinterés Gen sintió una puñalada.– ¿En verdad crees que voy a querer a alguien como tú en mi vida?

–Somos amigos desde niños, no puedo creer que digas todo eso.–Su intento por defenderse nuevamente salió a flote.– Y me conoces, sabes cómo soy y lo que hago, nunca habías tenido problemas por aceptarme hasta ahora.

Gen creyó que había terminado, pero entonces Senkuu lo encaró.

–Te acepto, pero no eres bueno y menos cuando estás manipulando mis sentimientos.–Le dio una última mirada antes de sacar lo que buscaba en el refrigerador, una bola de un azul brillante.– Te reafirmo que no quiero tener a alguien como tu, a mi lado. Como mi pareja.

Gen sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón, miraba desolado a Senkuu, ¿en verdad lo había entendido así? ¿así era como lo veía? Era un completo idiota, eso no estaba bien y lo sabía pero si ambos estaban de acuerdo... probablemente.

–Ve a tu cuarto. Estaré ocupado haciendo cosas científicas.

El comentario le pareció extraño, y más aún cuando el científico dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina la pequeña bola azul. Esta bola se movió, hasta que... ¿se abrió?

–Es un... ¿es Doraemon? –Preguntó sintiendo que su mente le engañaba. 

–Lo es, puedes retirarte.–Lo corrió con una mirada que no podía describir, sólo sabía que era incómoda.– Ahora él y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, como una pareja.

Gen le perdió sentido a todo, y con una mirada de horror despertó de golpe. Palpó sus alrededores sintiendo a Senkuu a su lado, dormido y sin un Doraemon como pareja. El pelinegro tenía una expresión digna de alguien que acababa de ver un ser de otro mundo, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Tras unas respiraciones agitadas y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo fue un sueño —demasiado perturbador—, trató de acomodarse nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. El reloj de la pared marcaba las 5:11, demasiado temprano para un domingo.

–No piensas todo eso de mí, ¿verdad? –Dialogó en susurros, acomodándose de lado junto a Senkuu tratando de igualar su altura. Estaba plácidamente dormido, con la expresión tan vulnerable que Gen se sentía mal.–No te estoy manipulando.

Se acercó en silencio hasta poder abrazarlo, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo gratamente reconfortante. Era suave, su piel era delicada y se sentía increíble tras haber pasado por un sueño tan crudo.

–En verdad te quiero.–Suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos, comenzando a conciliar el sueño.–Mañana quemaré tu pijama de Doraemon.

Y con esa última sentencia se durmió nuevamente. Si tuviese creencias religiosas estaría rezando por no volver a tener sueños tan bizarros y dolorosos. Preferiría no pensar en nada de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo reescribí como tropecientas veces, pero al final no es tan malo. Espero.


End file.
